quackityhqfandomcom-20200214-history
QuackityHQ
Quackity is a YouTuber who currently has 2.5 Million subscribers who makes videos such as (a game's name) "SUCKS", humorous videos, and mostly, his twitch live stream raids on game communities such as Roblox, Habbo, and Animal Jam. His channel currently has 228,187,311 views. Quackity's most popular video is "DISCORD'S GOT TALENT (ft. KSI & MR.BEAST", in which he and two popular YouTubers, Mr. Beast & KSI host a talent show on Discord. QuackityHQ's "About" quackity Trivia * His "About" is currently short similar to PewDiePie. Similar Youtubers Here are a few big and small youtubers who have a similar talent just like Quackity: * Dolan Dark * Pyrocynical * Memelous * aksually (Quackity's best friend) * Grandayy * CallMeCarson * 24 Frames Of Nick Criticism "__________ SUCKS! Series" Quackity is known for his rants on video games. He has recieved to most criticism on game rants such as the FORTNITE SUCKS!!! Trilogy and the ever-popular ROBLOX SUCKS!!! series. He is likely to recieve criticism on popular video games that are ongoing. Game Community Raids Quackity is also known for his livestream raids on games on Twitch. Typically, fans of those games become outraged because they believe that Quackity's large raids could possibly shut down the entire game franchise. Discord Ban Controversy On December 31, 2018, while in a call with friends Kwite and Aksel - Aksually, Quackity reported that his account logged out on its own and he was unable to log back in. He didn't make a remark publically until January 13th and two days later, he uploaded the video "I GOT BANNED FROM DISCORD." In it, he shares portions of an email conversation between himself and a member of Discord's moderation team but also screenshots stating that the ban was put in place after "multiple reports" from Discord users for "violating" Discord's Community Guidelines. He at the end requested the unban of his account, a professional response to his emails requesting server ownership transfer as well as the need for reviewing the Trust & Safety Team. He urged his followers to use the hashtag for Twitter called #DiscordUnbanQuackity which temporarily trended worldwide in 2nd place just below #Brexit. On January 16, 2019, Kwite uploaded the video 'Why QuackityHQ Was Really Banned From Discord' which summarises Quackity's video and repeats the requests Alex made. He also made a follow-up video that Alex was still banned and gave reasoning on why he made the video as well as giving counter-arguments to people who had different opinions, plus highlighting to still tweet the hashtag out. Friends FPSDiesel and Kappa Kaiju also made videos about the situation, in which they talk about how "the moderator used words he himself didn't understand" and how there's proof the same moderator has been unprofessional and biased in the past. While Kappa didn't mention his name, Diesel did but that's the only reason behind it. On January 23, Alex tweeted : "Discord has seen "I GOT BANNED FROM DISCORD". I just received an email from them with important information. I'll be making a video on this, so PLEASE do NOT tweet the hashtag to Discord anymore. Thank you guys for all the support!" Just 3 days later he uploaded the video DISCORD RESPONDED TO MY VIDEO, stating that the director of the Trust & Safety Team responded to him in a more formal e-mail. The earlier second reason behind his ban has not been mentioned, proving that the moderator who e-mailed him first indeed had a personal bias for the ban. Nonetheless, his original account is still banned because allegedly, people discussed raids on Discord and he will get his server ownership transfer. Social Media * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/quackity/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Quackity * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq Category:Characters